Though current storage containers and assemblies recognize the need for secure containment, they currently only utilize a single means of access prevention. These available containers fall short in addressing concerns regarding the free movement of parts or features in addition to unencumbered access to contents despite the fact that these assemblies may indeed have some sort of security feature.
Cannabis, much like medications or other potentially harmful or toxic substances, requires secure containment, especially for those individuals who are not designated for its use. These individuals could be children, the elderly, or any person for whom the contained substance is not prescribed, designated, or legally permitted. As such, it is imperative that these individuals be protected from accidentally encountering or using these very substances through ensured prevention of access; particularly, cannabis. Accordingly, there is a need for a secure assembly that utilizes multiple mechanisms of access prevention.